Heavy Metal Mater/Transcript
This is how Heavy Metal Mater goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales. gang sees Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan sing Far Longer Than Forever Evil Anna: Far longer then forever~ Sci-Ryan: Far longer than forever~ Evil Anna: I swear that I'll be true~ Sci-Ryan: I swear that I'll be true~ Evil Anna: I've made an...~ Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan: Everlasting vow to find a way to you~ Crash Bandicoot: crying They have the most wonderful duet. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Mater, why don't you get out there and sing? Mater: Nah. I don't wanna steal the show. Lightning McQueen: Steal the show? Ranyx: Well, Mater was a big rock star. Lightning McQueen: What? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Tell him the story, Master Ryan. Ranyx: Okay. Mater started in a garage band. We were in it too. to the past Mater: Dad gum, dad gum, dad gum, dad gum~ Ranyx: Dad gum, dad gum, dad gum, dad gum~ Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Dad gum~ Wow. We sound so good. gasps let's get a gig. at a parking spot Ryan Tokisaki: Dad gum, dad gum, dad gum, dad gum~ Mater: Dad Gum, dad gum, dad gum~ Matau T. Monkey: scats Dad gum~ Don't forget to tip your waitresses. Tia: That totally rocked. Mia: I know. Tia and Mia: Do you guys have a record? Bertram T. Monkey: Uhhh. Thomas Do we have a record? Thomas: whispering Beats me. Bertram T. Monkey: Be right back, girls. are later in a recording studio Mater: Dad gum, dad gum, dad, gum, dad gum, dad gum~ Crash Bandicoot: Dad gum, dad gum, dad gum, dad gum, dad gum~ continue then a drummer saw a fly and tries sweating it but drums like a rockstar drummer Mater: gasps other players play faster Evil Ryan: Oh yeah! Everyone: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Mater: Awesome as I wanna be~ ouside Car: What is that noise? Manager car: That sounds like angles printing money to me. the recording room Thomas: When it comes to making music~ We're the rulers~ You wish you could be twenty percent cooler~ Matau and the Skylanders: Yeah, I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ Mater: I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Manager car: You boys are good. All you need is a new name. Mater: A new name? A new name... Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. Do you think you want this heavy metal, Mater? Mater: That's it! Later Everyone: Yeah, I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ The band and crowd: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ large balloon flies overhead reality, Lightning looks confused Lightning McQueen: You were Heavy Metal Mater? Ranyx: D'oh. WE were Heavy Metal Mater, Lightning. Can't you remember anything? to the past Lightning McQueen: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! Crowd: YEAH! Everyone: Step aside now, you're just getting in my way~ I got sick chops you could neve hope to play~ When it comes to making music I'm the ruler~ You wish you could be twenty percent cooler~ Yeah, I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome~ Take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ crowd cheers. In reality Lightning McQueen: Guys, that did not happen. Evil Ryan: Well. As a lazy tailor would say "Suit yourself". looks up and gasps. The balloon from the concert flies overhead Sci-Ryan: Now that's something you definately don't see everyday. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan